What's Love?
by pronounced.ALEEZAH
Summary: "Fang," she finally spoke, "What's love?" He wrinkled his brow. "Um, it's when two people are happy, I guess.""Sure, but isn't there a better explanation?" she asked. "I mean, just 'cuz somebody's happy doesn't mean they're in love." TWOSHOT R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**5-4-14 Yup. It's .. now, and I'm just editing and adding to this.**_

_**11-25-11 Hey everybody! It's BlackAngelOfDarkness here. Keep in mind that this is NOT my first fanfic. I made one before, but I deleted it cuz I wanted to start all over. Anyway, this story is set at the time when Jeb and the flock used to live together. Max and Fang are 10 in this.**_

"Hey, Fang."

"Yeah, Max?" Fang asked. Jeb had taken the flock to a park in the nearest city. The oldest two, Max and Fang were on the swings.

"Look at that woman and man hugging."

"So?"

"Well, why are they doing it?" she questioned. Fang glanced at the couple. They were embracing each other with smiles on their faces.

"Maybe they're in love," he suggested.

"Oh." Max was silent for a moment as they swung gently.

"Fang," she finally spoke, "What's love?"

He wrinkled his brow. "Um, it's when two people are happy, I guess."

"Sure, but isn't there a better explanation?" she asked. "I mean, just 'cuz somebody's happy doesn't mean they're in love."

"Once you mention it, I guess there is a better explanation. I just don't know what it is," he confessed.

"Why don't we go ask someone?" Max suggested.

"Alright," agreed Fang.

The two got off the swings and walked toward a lady with her golden retriever.

"Hello, Ma'am," Max greeted.

"Hi, kids. Do you need something?" the woman asked.

"We just wanted to ask you a question," Fang said.

"Go ahead."

"What do you think love is?"

If the lady was surprised at this question, she gave no sign of it. She smiled warmly, and explained "Love is a sensation that makes you feel happy, uplifted, and ecstatic. It's love that gives meaning to your life."

Max and Fang looked at each other. _Was it a good explanation?_ Max silently asked. Fang shrugged and turned to the lady, and asked, "But where can you find it?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry to say I can't answer that question. It's possible for someone to find it anywhere. They have to keep searching until one truly knows that he or she is feeling love."

Max nodded, unsure of the woman's response. "Thank you for your time, Ma'am."

"No problem," she said, and walked away with her dog.

The two kids walked away. "That answer told a lot, but I don't think it was really helpful. We should ask another person," Max frowned.

"You're right. Let's ask that old man on the bench," Fang suggested. Max nodded, and they went up to him.

"Good afternoon, sir," they said in unison.

" 'Afternoon, kids," he replied," What brings you two youngsters here?"

"We're wondering what love is. Do you have answer?" Max inquired.

The old man chuckled. "Love is when you help someone passionately without expecting anything in return. A family member is an example." He then took out his wallet and flipped it open to a picture of a little girl in pigtails. "See here, kids? That's my granddaughter. I love her more than anything else in the world." He looked at the picture endearingly. Max smiled. The old man looks so happy, she thinks. The lady with the dog was right.

"Thanks, sir. Have a good day," Fang said.

"You, too, kids."

Max grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him away. "I still don't think we have a good answer," she said.

"Let's ask more people," Fang declared. For the rest of the day, Max and Fang went around the park, asking people what love is. By sundown, most people had left the park. Tired, the two ten-year olds plopped down tiredly on a bench.

"Well, Fang, we've asked dozens of people, and everyone's given us different answers," Max told him.

"Depends on how you look at it, I guess," he responded. "I think love can be many things."

Max sighed. "Looks like you're right." She looked at the sky silently for a long time. Abruptly, her gaze went back to Fang. "Fang, what do you think love is?"

Fang grinned. "In my opinion, love is friendship. You can't love somebody unless you're their friend."

Max beamed. "Are you my friend, Fang?"

He smiled. "I always was, Max."

"And always will be," they both said in unison. Hand-in-hand, the pair walked off in no apparent direction, enjoying each others' company.

_**11-25-11 Alright, who just went "aww" in that last moment? I know I did. :D Anyway, there's a poll on my profile that I REALLY want you guys to vote on. So, after you review (which you better), go ahead and vote on it. Virtual bacon to anyone who does both!**_

_**Fang: Yeah, do what the lady said.**_

_**Me: Darn right!**_

_**P.S. What do you think love is?**_

_**5-4-12 MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh, and review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- So yeah, I turned this into a twoshot cuz I couldn't turn Empty Memories into one. Pretend Angel never happened when you read this. I suggest you listen to Princess Of China._**

**_Enjoy, enjoy what you read. Take it in and embrace it. Fall asleep and dream about it at night. (Copyright Alex Gaskarth)_**

**_WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE._**

The rain falls gently from the sky as the man and woman stand on top of a cliff. The blond woman stands at the edge, looking down at world as her wings are folded behind her back. "You came back," she whispers.

He replies quietly, "I promised, didn't I?" Over the years, the tall, dark man has become weary from stress and guilt, but the mystery and obscurity in his eye still remains.

A tear falls down gently from the woman's eye to her cheek. "How did you remember?" she asks.

"How could I not have?" he says. After all, the pain of her absence in his life remained for 20 years. But now, it isn't pain that fills his winged being. It is something that has been unseen for two decades, something that he has not felt ever since the dreaded day.

Love.

Glaring, the woman turns around, revealing her features to the man. Her face has evolved into pure, natural beauty, making the looker forget her ragged clothing and scarred arms. Her red eyes marked sadness, anger, frustration, all that had been called on this day.

"Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me, cared for me, respected me!" the woman accuses, her voice raising with each word. The woman had yearned for love, unfathomable love, a different kind of love that only he could have given to her.

She had wanted friendship.

But now that he is here, she makes sure he will feel the toll of his leave. He has to pay the price.

His eyes widen. He knew the hurt he had inflicted on her, but he was not expecting this. "Our love was distracting your task. I-I was trying to help you," he pleads.

The woman scoffs. "Help? Quite the contrary, my old friend. You _broke_ me. And you turned me into something I hated being. _Pathetic_," she spits out.

The man sighs. He should have known she wouldn't understand. "Please, you have to listen to me. I had a mission to complete. You had your part, I had mine and-"

"BULLSHIT!" she screams. "So you couldn't have just explained to me what this mission was? Or why you had to leave? You couldn't have warned me that you had to go somewhere?" the woman counter-argues.

"20 years," she says in a choked voice. "20 years you've been gone. 20 years missed from the flock's life. _My_ life. And what about you? Where've you been?" the woman demands.

The man furrows his eyebrows. "I can't tell you that. I promise, one day I will. But not today."

She narrows her eyes. "If that's how you want it, then fine. This has been a total waste of my time." The woman runs her hand through her long, silky hair and brushes past him.

The man panics; this was not how the meeting was supposed to go. In desperation, he calls out, "Max!"

She halts at the sound of her name. The woman had not heard his voice say it in years. "What?" she grinds out.

"Will you be my friend?"

Her eyes widen as she remembers that one day from their childhood. She turns around, facing her old friend. She comes closer and closer– is she going to kiss him? She brings her arms up and— punches his face. She continues to pound on his chest, muttering profanities. "Bastard. Idiot. Moron. Son of a bitch. Damn you, Fang, damn you."

She looks up, and the man notices she's crying. Just when he thinks she's about to wring his neck, the woman doesn't.

She hugs him.

"Never. Leave. Me. Again," she cries. Her tears stain his shirt as she sobs into his shoulder. His smell was still warm and comforting like before he left.

Surprised, the man puts his arms around her. "I won't, Max. Not now, not ever," he promises.

Her head rises, and he wipes a tear from her eye. They lean in and kiss.

And the rain continues to fall.

_**A/N- AND SCENE. I tried to write in a different style. I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit short.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW!**_

_**~..**_


End file.
